PS I Loathe You
by weareyourheroes
Summary: Ehmagawd! Five unbelivably pretty girls arrive from California and instantly become the new alphas. Everyone starts to forget about Massie Block. Will Massie come back on top? Read and Review to find out.
1. Characters

P.S. I Loathe You

**Author: **Chicky Babe No. 1

**Note: **Since I ah-dore _The Clique _I have decided to write a book on the Pretty Committee. It's a little bit different, because Massie is an LBR! Ehmagawd! So, I hope you enjoy this story.

**Note # 2: **I do not own _The Clique. _I am NOT that genius Lisi Harrison.

The OCD girls

**Massie Block: **Massie just knows that the eighth grade is going to be easy-breezy. Until five gorgeous girls from California show up at BOCD at steal all the attention away from her. Massie is fuh-rious! She needs to bring them down. All the way down. But it's not going to be easy.

**Alicia Rivera: **Alicia is Massie's loyal beta, so that means that she worships her. What will happen when Alicia goes behind Massie's back and befriends the new girls of BOCD? Will this be the end of their friendship as we know it?

**Dylan Marvil: **Dylan is sick of being fat. She gained 10 pounds and the guys won't even look at her. May even enter a state of utter depression.

**Kristen Gregory: **This can nawt be happening! Kristen has ditched the Pretty Committee to be friends with The Unbelievably Pretty Committee. WTF is going awn?

**Claire Lyons: **Claire may be the only one who sticks by Massie's side. She kinda has to. She's still living in Massie's guesthouse and does nawt what to get squished by Massie's pointy Steve Madden boots again.

The Briarwood Boys

**Derrick Harrington: **Massie Block has her button nose turned up at Derrington and he doesn't mind one bit. He has a new crush and he knows she will go as far as he wants her to.

**Josh Hotz: **Head over heels in love with the local Spanish beauty. Will do anything for her.

**Chris Plovert: **The short-lived crush on notorious eater Dylan may be returning. But the boys have threatened to make his life hell if he even glances at the "fat pig." Is he strong enough to risk his friendship and reputation for true love?

**Kemp Hurley: **Still takes photos of girl's underwear. Still looks up girl's miniskirts. Nothing has changed. And it will never change.

**Dune Baxter: **Who cares about Skye Hamilton? Kristen is just as sporty as he is. Who cares about dancing? Kristen is willing to take up surfing with him. Who cares about the Pretty Committee? Dune and Kristen are friends with the Unbelievably Pretty Committee.

**Cam Fisher: **Has officially dumped Duh-livia Ryan for Claire Lyons. He may have one blue and one green eye but that doesn't mean the guy is buh-lind. He has promised to never let Claire go. Never. Maybe that's because he has done something totally unnessacary

The Casuals

**Olivia Ryan: **Olivia has a deep, dark secret. It will be revealed in a matter of weeks. It has something to do with another blonde's crush.

**Coral McAdams: **Her nickname is officially changed from Strawberry to Pear, courtsery of the Unbelievably Pretty Committee (would you look at those thighs!? Gawd!)

**Kori Gedman: **Kori's bad posture has given her premature scolios. Ehmagawd! The thin hair... the pyshco laugh...Will she ever survive the eighth grade?

**Layne Abeley: **Layne. Layne. Layne. What can we do about Layne? No matter. She snags an alpha boyfriend. Ehmagawd!!!!!!!!! x infinity!

**Carrie Randolph: **More than anything, fast talker Carrie wants to be friends with Massie Block, even if she is D-O-N-E!

**Alexandra Regan: **Gawd! What a perv! Or not. Maybe Alexandra is something that no thirteen year old girl should be thinking about.

**Livvy Collins: **Livvy has to repeat the seventh grade! How embarrassing! She may even consider ripping out of hair and hanging herself by her cheap fuzzy polka-dot scarf.

The Unbelievably Pretty Committee

**Mi-Carrh DiBella: **Enter Mi-Carrh from sunny L.A. As soon as she is accepted into BOCD, everyone swarms by her side. Everyone except that pissy little brunette May-ssie Black. Mi-Carrh knows she is prettier than that LBR. Massie Block? An LBR? NO! What is happening to the world?

**Taelah Agostino: **Taelah is Nicole's bubbly second-in-command. She loves Ralph Lauren, food and soccer so that means that certain girls will flock to her side.

**Jacara Lee Boyd: **Jacara is from Rihanna's hometown, Barbados. Jacara has an amazing voice but she struggles with her looks.

**Rachel Geller: **Pretty and bubbly Rachel is a budding actress. She immediately tries to befriend the star of _Dial L for Loser _Claire Lyons. Rachel used to date Conner Foley so she was all over the pages of _Us Weekly. _Luckily Claire knows what Rachel is really like.

**Lauren Hill: **Lauren is the rare type of popular. She is so nice to everyone, they simply ah-dore her. She is really secretly scared of Mi-Carrh but will never admit it.

**Sooo....**What did you think? That is bascially every character ^^. I tried to think of new things for everyone. Some of them are a bit dramatic. But anyway, please review and make my day.

**Love Always: **Jordan.


	2. Chapter One

**saturday 14th of march, 2009**

**P.S. I Loathe You**

**by: Jordan**

**Please R&R.**

**AnaBanana0923: **First review! Thanks. :)

-----------------------------------------

BOCD

The Great Lawn

Monday, September 21st

7:34 A.M.

---------------------------------------------

Massie Block's inner-alpha battery was instantly recharged as soon as she applied a generous thick coat of Walnut Butterscotch Glossip Girl. It was the latest delivery and it was delish! She inhaled deeply before turning to her BFF number five; Claire Lyons.

"Kuh-laire, will you puh-lease stop acting like a desperate LBR?" Massie snapped when she noticed Claire's sickening-sweet lovey-dovey facial expression. Massie knew that Claire was head-over-heels in love with Cam Fisher and couldn't wait to see his ah-dorable face again, but seriously, Claire was acting too LBR-ish. She was supposed to play it cool, nawt look like she was being abducted by aliens.

Claire immediately snapped out of Planet Cam. She shook her head like it was an Etch-A-Sketch. "Sorry," she mumbled to her cuticles.

Massie's pout softened. "You're forgiven."

Massie lifted her thin bronze wrist to her ski-slope nose and sniffed. Chanel No. 19 had gotten her through some tough times.

Alicia Rivera folded her arms over her ample cleavage. Massie could smell her BFF's signature spicy chocolate perfume. She smiled to herself. _Some things never change._

The walk to the Oak tree was brisk. The five alphas puffed their designer handbags and plopped them down onto the dewy grass.

"Soooo, how are we going to kick-start our brand new year, excluding the boy-fast?" Dylan Marvil stuck an unruly curl behind her but it just flung out again. Massie giggled and exchanged glances with Kristen Gregory.

"Yeah, I'm dying to know," Alicia nodded.

Massie leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs Indian-style. She loved when the Pretty Committee turned all the attention on her.

"The seventh grade was hard," Massie began, focusing on the cheery blue sky so that she wouldn't meet the other girl's eyes. "I had to deal with Kuh-laire moving into my guesthouse, Alicia starting her own clique, Nina the Obsenca, my first kiss with Derrick, getting expelled, losing the part of Molly Reynolds to Kuh-laire, searching for the key, losing it to Layne, winning it back, trying to get Chris Abeley to fall in love with Skye Hamilton and dealing with the Briarwood boys invading our school. And now, I have a plan."

Alicia tossed her long dark hair onto her gold-dusted cheekbones.

Dylan folded a piece of blueberry Bubble Yum into a dead leaf.

Kristen nibbled at a mozzarella stick she had stolen from the Range Rover's mini fridge.

And Claire chewed her fingernails and kept her eyes on the ground.

Massie took a deep breath before continuing. "We need to make our ex-crushes jealous. Especially me. I need to make Derrick Harrington so jealous, he will beg to be with me again. Alicia; you're fine. Claire; you're almost fine. But Dylan, Kristen and I need new crushes. Worthy of alpha status. Nawt LBR's. Understand?"

Dylan and Kristen nodded in perfect unison.

"My Friday night sleepover will be spent choosing the perfect dudes. They don't nessacarily have to be on the soccer team, but they need to be flirtatious and tall enough to turn on a light switch."

"Ah-greed," Alicia smiled and tapped her heart.

Massie smiled graciously.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _

Immediately, the LBR's rushed to BOCD's front doors.

Massie turned to her friends, her amber eyes dancing. "Wardrobe check!" The girls golf-clapped and carefully stood up in a line.

Massie held her Walnut Butterscotch GG in front of her highly-glossed lips. "Alicia Rivera, please step forward."

Alicia grinned and stepped forward. She placed one hand on her hips and stuck her left leg out.

"Alicia is looking lovely today dressed in skinny black Sass & Bide jeans, a blue-and-white ruffle Ralph Lauren top and black suede Marc Jacobs ballet flats. Your hair is loose and wavy, _j'adore. _Congratulations, you are a nine-point-four.

Alicia giggled and stepped back into line.

"Dylan Marvil?"

"Here, madamé." Dylan burped and bounced forward.

"As usual, you look comfy-cool in a white-and-black satin kimono dress. Black leggings are peeking out the bottom and red patent leather flats add a nessecary touch of colour. Your hair is piled onto a messy bun that I have never seen before, but it suits you. Congrats, you're a nine-point-two."

Dylan punched the still air with her fist as Kristen skipped towards Massie.

"Kristen Gregory, you look ah-dorable in tiny black short shorts, black-and-purple Pumas, and a green Polo shirt. You get extra points for the French braid. You are a nine-point-one. Claire Lyons, please come forward."

Nervously, Claire made her way towards the alpha. Massie tapped her chin.

"My denim Chip & Pepper mini skirt looks cute on you. Metallic black ballet flats have replaced your stinky summer Keds and that lime green iZod really brings colour to your already bright blue eyes. A faded black Marc Jacobs blazer is unnessacary, because it is about seventy-six degrees. You are an eight-point-nine.

Claire knew that she had the lowest mark, but it was one of the best she had gotten. She sighed with relief and hugged her shoulders.

"My turn!" Massie grinned. She spun around so the girls could get a good look at her outfit. "I'm wearing a deep plum Thread Social mini dres, silver woven Tory Burch sandals and white drop earrings. My hair has been done courtesy of the fantastic Jakkob." She placed her hands on her hips. "Feedback?"

"Nine-point-five," Alicia blurted with total certainty.

"Ah-greed." The others echoed. Massie nodded with satisfaction.

"Okay, we will be walking into BOCD to the beat of Ciara's "Like A Boy."

"Which part?" Kristen asked.

"_Ladies, I think it's time to switch roles. _Are we ready?"

Massie wrapped her hand around the polished silver pump handle on the lacquered wood door and mouthed, "_A-five, a-six, a-five, six, se-vuhn, eight. Ladies, I think it's time to switch roles..."_

Flowery perfume, fruity hair products and sweet bubble gum filled the air and replaced the stale eraser smell the halls oftened had.

All of sudden, a flock of anxious LBR's rushed to the Pretty Committee. Kaya Horner was leading. The Pretty Committee giggled when they say what the petite girl was wearing; Last year's tattered Sevens over navy leggings and a bulky white sweater.

"Ohmygod, hi you guys!" She clasped her hands together and rocked back and forth. "Massie, I love your hair! Did you use a diffuser?" Massie ran her manicured fingers through her glossy dark hair.

"No, it's natural," she lied. She needed her public to think that her captivating shine was 100 percent natural, nawt a product from Jakkob's salon.

Penelope Rothman beamed down at Massie. "I wish I was as skinny as you." She sighed enviously. "Did you lose weight?"

Massie glanced down at her flat-as-a-cutting-board stomach. "No. I don't think so."

Mindy Baum, head of the student council, blushed when she walked to the Pretty Committee.

"Nice to see you guys again."

"You girls look so amazing, as usual," Allie-Rose Singer gushed.

"MASSIE!" Big Mac screamed. The chunker flung her arms around Massie's thin shoulder and squeezed her into a bone-crushing hug.

15th

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire immediately rushed to Massie's side and pried Big Mac off their leader.

"Are you okay?" Alicia let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Totally." Massie narrowed her bright amber eyes and stared directly at Big Mac, who shifted from left to right foot uncomfortably. Still, Massie was impressed. Big Mac had traded in her black matte lipstick for a soft peach gloss. Her skin was dry from the white powder she used to wear constantly but Massie knew that if the girl used Vaseline on those cheeks, she would look great in no time.

"SorryMassieIknowIshouldbeinthetrailersbutI'msoexcitedto-" she was cut off.

"Um, Big Mac, are you on drugs?"

Big Mac wrinkled her brow. "Uh, no, why?"

"Because you're starting to sound like you're on NyQuill."

The NPC cracked up and exchanged hearty rounds of high-fives. Big Mac glowered and stomped off.

"Heart that one," Alicia giggled. She slid the tiny gold hoops out of her ears and replaced them with diamond studs.

"I know, it's too cool!" Dylan gushed.

Kristen and Claire stayed silent.

Claire quickly scanned the halls for any sign of Cam Fisher. She found Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert surrounded by a group of LBR's.

She saw Josh Hotz making his way over to Alicia, who was giggling in anticipation.

A light tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She spun around with a huge smile on her face in case it was Cam Fisher. Massie would have been proud.

It was.

Her smile faded. Her palms started to itch. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know where to look. His mismatched eyes seared a hole through her skull.

"Hi, Claire," he said softly. Claire gaped.

"...uh...h...hi...hell...o..." She stuttered. She wanted to turn to Massie for support but she was too busy for her morning compliments.

Cam took a deep breath. "Claire, I'm so sorry about Olivia and everything. I've been a real jerk and I promise I will never dump you again. I've missed you. Will you forgive me?" The words rolled out of his mouth and Claire felt her heart melt. She had missed him too and would have given anything to have him back in her life.

"Cam," she began. "I want to trust the fact that our relationship is stable. Give me more time."

It was so fast. Claire knew that if this was a cheesy Disney movie, they would already be lip-kissing under the stars. But she had to face reality.

It was lucky that the well-lacquered doors burst open, saving them from awkward embarrassment. Every single head turned to the front doors. Everyone stared. Everyone gasped.

As soon as Massie Block locked eyes with Mi-Carrh DiBella, she knew that she would be reduced to three letters.

Three letters that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Three letters that will brand her in her high school years.

Three years that marked the end of an era.

It was the end of Massie Block.

**A/N: **Okay, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. It wasn't the best and kind of went by fast. Review please.

Love Jordan.


End file.
